mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Marshal's Stand
Hey, you know what would be a blast? Let's go to a place full of gigantic death-lizards and build a temporary village. Just for funsies, let's surround it with big wooden spikes. Not because that will stop the death-lizards, because of course it won't. Later, we can take the whole company there for some R&R&lizards. Let's do this while the Burning Legion is making its last stand, because surely they're not going to be interested in a green and swampy hellhole full of Titanic artifacts. History Un'Goro Crater is an inhospitable pit of doom ringed with extremely pointy, tall mountains, which is what mapmakers would call a warning. It appears to be a testing ground for the Titans, and is said to be one of the places where the Wild Gods entered the world. Historians would call this foreshadowing, but archaeologists would call it interesting. Have you noticed that there are far more historians than archaeologists? In the face of common sense, Titanic guardians, overgrown dinosaurs and some of the bitiest insects on Kalimdor, an expedition wound its way into the crater. Their first camp was overrun by said Titanic guardians, but their second camp, they cleverly surrounded by giant wooden pointy sticks, because those'll be useful when the stone monsters come again. From there, they hunt the monstrous thunder-saurs, battle irate gorillas and poke at the obscure machinery of the Titans like idiots with sticks. The principal exports of Marshal's Stand are dinosaur meat, bite wounds, glowy crystals, fruit and solemn letters to families. Notable Features There are several pits full of spikes around the Stand. The locals hunt by catching the attention of the larger ravenous hell-lizards, then fleeing into the pits in the hopes they will be speared to death. It is a dangerous, deeply stupid way of hunting, but when it's effective, everyone eats. Beyond that, Marshal's Stand holds little of interest. It is mainly useful as a place to keep your stuff while you investigate Fire Plume volcano, the Titanic buildings and artifacts scattered through the region, hunt the doom lizards or go mining. Hosting MoCo In the waning days of the Burning Legion, just after the excitement of the new year, Modan Company had the bright idea to start touring the world. We'd establish a remote HQ somewhere interesting, and spend the next month or so focusing on the local points of archaeological interest. For reasons lost to some highly suspicious chew marks, we chose Un'Goro crater. It'd be awesome! Titanic artifacts! Glowing crystals! Fossils! All of those things turned out to be hostile. All of those things. We were attacked by crystals. We were mauled by fossils. Dinosaurs chased us. Gigantic biting insects plagued us, pausing only when the sweltering heat became so acute and humid that they would die if they left the shadows. Still, we had found some fascinating artifacts and samples, and were endlessly pleased about a few of the larger fossils. And then the demons attacked. Likely, they were after the Titanic artifacts in the region or planning to interfere with the potentially disasterous volcanoes. Somehow, numerous Allied groups learned of their intention and formed a counter-force. Modan Company was not among these numerous groups, though. We were hapless bystanders who had no idea any of this was going to happen until the sky opened up, demons rained down, and people in blue armor started running around and shouting. We performed a significant amount of the healing afterwards and saved several lives, so I guess we've got that going for us. Battle-weary armored people sat on our fossils, which crunched into pebbles under the weight. Great. Faced with the insurmountable clean-up, MoCo rallied its meager forces and retreated. We're archaeologists, not infernal janitors. Category:Location